


Missing You

by SonicFairyspell13



Series: The Eldritch Library [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Gen, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicFairyspell13/pseuds/SonicFairyspell13
Series: The Eldritch Library [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869496
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	1. Shark

Shark had been enjoying what little free time he had when his Jedi, His Storm, walked into the room. They smiled at him. They smiled at him a lot. But this was different. They looked like they had a surprise for him. He was never very fond of surprises. He asked them what was going on. If anything their smiles got bigger as they told him that they had something he should see. Curious, Shark got up and followed them.

He followed them right to the communications room. There was no one else in the room. The Vode who usually manned those station were no where to be see. He looked back his Jedi. The Wind was connecting a communication, while The Ocean gently held him by his shoulders. _We'll be just outside._ She said to him. The Wind smiled. _Enjoy, Commander._ She added. Then they left. He had an eyebrow raised at them as them disappeared. What was this all about? He turned back to the holo table. There was an awaiting call. He reached out and pressed the button, allowing it to connect.

When the call went through, He found Commander Fox on the other end. A few seconds past and then his brother, Rourke, joined them from Kamino. He shared a look with his brother. He seemed just as confuse as he was. He turned back to ask Fox what was going on, when he spotted someone else had joined them. Cross. It was Cross. And he had someone with him. It took him a moment to realize who it was. And when he did, his knees nearly gave out on him as he covered his mouth with his hand. Memory... Memory his dear brother. The brother that had had disappeared from their dorm room of Kamino so long ago, was standing with Cross, now, on Coruscant.

He stumbled forward, finally falling to his knees as tears rolled down his cheeks. He wanted to reach out, to hold him, to never let him go again. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rourke falling to his knees too, obviously overcome by the same emotions. Memory knelt in front of them, and he _smiled._ Oh, how he missed his brother.

Memory reached out his hands to him and Rourke, his palms facing out. Shark and Rourke each raised a hand and placed it them flat against the holo form hand of their brother's.

_I missed you._ Memory said.

_We missed you too._ Shark replied.


	2. Rourke

Rourke had been hard at work in his office when She had sent for him. It wasn't uncommon for Her to call him, so he didn't think much of it as he stood and went to her. She was in her rooms, waiting by her holo table for him.

She smiled gently at him. Like a Mother would when She had a gift for Her child. She beckoned him closer. He asked what was happening. Her smile widened. _There is someone who you should see._ She replied. _I won't be far if you need me._ She gave him a slight hug, then She left him alone with the holo table. He turned to it and accepted the call.

When it connected, he was greeted by the sight of his brother Shark, who look as confused and curious as he was, and Commander Fox, Head of the Coruscant Guard. Rourke turned his head to look at Shark and meet his eyes. Yes, he was just as confused as he was. Shark turned ahead to ask what was happening, when he froze. He turned to see that Cross, his twin had joined them. And He had someone else with him. It took a few seconds to recognize the person, and when he did, he felt like he saw a ghost. He felt the blood in his veins run cold. There, standing next to Cross... was Memory. Memory who disappeared, Memory who was believed to be dead, was standing there, alive and well.

He walked forward a couple steps, his hands and arms aching to grab and hold his brother close again. To never let go, or let anyone take him away again. He dropped to his knees, vaguely aware that Shark had done the same. He felt tears fall down his face. Memory joined them, kneeling on the floor, _smiling._ His brother. His Ori'vad was back. He was back! He had missed him so much.

Memory reached out his hands to him and Shark, his palms facing out. Rourke and Shark each raised a hand and placed it them flat against the holo form hand of their brother's.

_I missed you._ Memory said.

_We missed you too._ Shark replied.

_So, so much._ Rourke added.


End file.
